Encouraging Style
by UndeadRelations
Summary: Kenny brings over a porno and encourages a progression of Kyle and Stan's relationship to a sexual level. Rated M for sexytime. ... Hey guys, so sorry about the wack ass formatting! Should be fixed now!


Kenny held a pretty steady routine, working cashier at a fast food joint and typically going over to the college dorms immediately afterward on weekends. Whether Cartman, Kyle or Stan were in, Kenny would loiter outside their flat, smoking a cigarette or blunt or drinking beer until someone got home to let him in. Eventually they just started to keep a spare key on the top edge of the door frame so Kenny could let himself in. They'd had a fourth bedroom to fill and let Butters take it since they could trust him instead of having to deal with a totally stranger and potential asshole. Of course, Kenny couldn't live there because he was too poor and the residents needed to be in college. Kenny was disinterested in studying past high school, there was other shit he'd rather be doing.

Kenny brings over a porno vid of straight anal sex to watch with Kyle and Stan. He laughs during it, poking fun at something in the video, though Kyle and Stan are too aroused to laugh too. He mentions they're all hard and wants to compare dicks, Kyle glances nervously at Stan who shrugs. So they all unzip and pull their erections out, but Kyle goes a little soft in embarrassment. He mentions that and Kenny tells him to stroke himself so Kyle tries, but that only seems to embarrass him further.

"Here, try it like this," Kenny whispered in Kyle's ear and wraps his hand around his friend's cock.

"Ohmigod," Kyle breaths headily, leaning back on his elbows as he thrust lightly into Kenny's pumping fist.

On the other side of Kyle, Stan strokes himself, watching the other two before Kenny glances up at him. He nods slightly with an encouraging grin toward Kyle, telling Stan to make his move. Swallowing hard Stan leans back on one elbow, tracing his free hand beneath Kyle's shirt and up his front. Kyle seems so immersed in pleasure he barely notices Stan's hand as his friend's attention, instead it's just more sensation on top off what he's already feeling.

Trying to focus on the pornographic movie so that he's not just getting off to his friend stroking him, Kyle can barely keep his eyes open. He can't just get off to a hand job from another guy, even if it's from a guy as handsome as Kenny; he didn't want to question the sexual labels he already lived by. Stan glances toward the television screen for a moment too, watching the man's mouth suck on the woman's breasts.

He turns back to look at Kyle's flushed face, his lips parted and panting and he's glancing down at the hand Stan has on his chest, exposing the redhead's pale torso. Stan feels sure Kyle's going to look up at him next and before he can have his actions questioned, he drops his mouth to the Kyle' nipple, lips sucking fervently as his fingers pinched its twin. Kyle's head tips back and he groans, the sound sending exciting sensations to both Kenny and Stan's cocks. Kenny chooses that moment to speed up his strokes on Kyle as Stan's lips noisily suck at delicate little nipples.

Kyle cums with a loud moan, unloading across his own belly as Stan lifts his head to watch his friend's expression. Kyle collapses onto the bed, laying spent and panting as Stan glances toward Kenny, their eyes locking.

They're both stroking themselves and Stan slowly darts out his tongue, bringing it down to lick Kyle's cum from his belly. Kenny's breath hitches, his eyes half lidded over brown irises and he speeds up his own fist. Stan leans forward a little then with a turn of his hips and he nudges Kyle's soft cock with the head of his own gorged one. Kenny looks down, mimicking Stan's actions but pushing a little further so that his head thrusts into Stan's.

Groaning against Kyle's shoulder, Stan thrust against Kenny's cock as if in competition to see who can hit orgasm first. Kyle was sensitive between them and when Stan felt fingers curl in his hair, he looked up to meet his spent friend's eyes. Lazy, lips still parted, Kyle eyed Stan's face as his fingers ran along his scalp encouragingly. He mussed up Stan's dark hair and the touch felt so good, intensified by Kyle's eyes on him. He wanted to lean up and kiss Kyle in the throw of the moment, but all coherent thought was ripped from Stan's mind when Kenny's free hand gripped the head of his cock. Stan thrust faster, seeking release as the fingers of the arm which supported him pinched at Kyle's ticklish sides. He squirmed and uttered Stan's name with a breathy gasp, pushing his friend over the edge who came into Kenny's pumping fist. Stan lifted himself a little then, just enough to place a kiss on Kyle's jaw as he thrust his hips languidly into the redhead's thigh to ride the sensitive pleasure of release. Kenny stroked himself with Stan's cum, watching him thrust against Kyle's thigh as he came before collapsing beside Kyle onto the bed. His hands were messy and Kenny playfully smudged his and Stan's fluid onto Kyle's lower lip with his thumb.

"Dude, gross," Kyle said, wiping the fluid from his lips with the back of his hand. Kenny chuckled, startled when Stan gripped his wrist and licked the thumb he'd smudged Kyle's lip with. Breath hitching, Kenny watched Stan, stunned as Kyle's gaze joined his. Stan suckled on the tip of Kenny's thumb who smiled. There was no need to play sexy in the moment to please them, Stan was doing that for an ulterior motive and Kenny figured it was working when Kyle yanked the blond's hand from Stan's lips.

"Enough you guys," Kyle said hoarsely before he cleared his throat. "My body's too exhausted to deal with my cock again, okay?"

Stan and Kenny looked at one another with a "Pft," chuckling at Kyle who flushed. He distracted himself by pulling his shirt over his head and handing it to Kenny who got the message and efficiently wiped them as clean as possible. He handed it to Stan who did similar.

Kenny nuzzled Kyle's shoulder with an "Alright" while Stan rested his cheek on the pale chest. He fiddled with the light hairs on Kyle's thigh who in turn grazed Stan's hair with his fingers. Kenny was already contentedly falling in to sleep, his eyes closed with a hand on Kyle's belly. Stan tilted his head back to kiss Kyle's jaw just once more after the fingers stilled in his hair. From the other side of Kyle, Kenny just smiled.

* * *

"Kenny," Kyle said, grabbing the blonde's arm to get his attention since the hip hop playing in his headphones left him pretty oblivious.

"Huh?" Kenny asked, removing his headphones so they encircled his neck. He had been on his way out of their dorm for the long walk home.

"Listen, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until later? I have to get home to get dressed for work."

"How about I drive you and in exchange we can talk in the car?"

"Yeah, deal," Kenny said, raising his eyebrows.

"So what's up?" Kenny asked as Kyle closed the car door and backed out of the driveway.

"The other night," Kyle began, swallowing a little nervously. "When we, uh, well, you know," and he was relieved to see Kenny nod out of the corner of his eye. "I got this weird feeling, the way that Stan acted, it was different than he usually does, you know? Maybe it was just because he was horny, and I'm probably reading too much into it, but do you know anything? Like about Stan I mean," Kyle asked.

"You mean like how Stan wants to fuck your brains out?" Kenny asked nonchalantly, amused when Kyle accidentally swerved into the other lane.

"What?!" Kyle half shouted.

"Chill dude. I'm surprised it took you this long to notice," Kenny chuckled.

"You can't be serious."

"I can, and I am," Kenny nearly rhymed, momentarily pleased with himself.

"But," Kyle began, licking his lips and keeping his eyes on the road. "But Stan is straight, he still has a thing for Wendy."

"So he likes women too, that doesn't mean he walks the straight and narrow."

"You think he likes guys, too?" Kyle asked timidly like it was some kind of revelation.

"I don't think anyone's totally straight." Kenny explained. "I mean, I thought you were pretty straight, but then you came in my hand and hey," Kenny shrugged as if it emphasized his point, resisting the urge to laugh as Kyle broke a little too hard for a stop sign.

"That was- You're just inhumanly good at sex, Kenny. It isn't right," Kyle said, his cheeks flushing a little.

"Aw, thanks buddy," Kenny said, placing a hand on Kyle's thigh. "My hands are all yours, any time," and Kyle swerved again, plucking Kenny's hand from his lap to shove him away.

"Fuck Kenny, you're going to get us killed," and Kenny laughed. Man did he know that one. Kyle smiled a little too, even if it was bashful.

"Man, you have nothing to be ashamed about with what you've got in your pants. Who would have thought you'd have the biggest of the three of us," Kyle flushed more deeply, ducking his head a little. He hesitated for a bit until he could better gain his composure and Kenny couldn't help but to smile.

"So Stan is bisexual," Kyle breathed in.

"Yep."

"And you are too?" Kyle asked, glancing toward Kenny.

"Pansexual," Kenny corrected. "I don't believe in genders defining who I can be in a relationship with."

"Or fuck," Kyle said more bluntly.

"That too," Kenny agreed, he was pretty notoriously promiscuous after all.

"Thanks man," Kyle said with a smile as he stopped outside of Kenny's trailer.

"No problem," Kenny shrugged before offering, "And if you ever need a little sexual guidance, I believe life is best taught with the hands on approach." Kyle raised his eyebrows before Kenny made a fist gesture toward his open mouth, pushing his cheek out with his tongue.

"Yeah, no thanks Kenny," Kyle laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Go get your ass ready for work."

* * *

 _Kyle was asking about you today._

 _No way dude, what did he say?_

 _Wanted to know if you were into guys_

 _OMG what did you tell him?_

 _That you were into him for sure_

 _Dammit Kenny, don't go telling Kyle that!_

 _Oh come on, it's true_

 _It dsn't matter if he dsn't want it too tho_

 _I wouldn't be so sure if I were you_

 _You're kidding me_

 _You ask me, I'd tell you to try bringing over a porno again and seeing where it goes_

 _...seriously?_

 _Seriously. I could give you a few tips about how to give him the best blow job he'll ever have. He won't want anyone else after that._

 _...tell me all of your secrets_

 _Lol. What say you come over tomorrow night and I'll show you_

 _No offense but can you teach me without actually touching me?_

 _Don't be a spoil sport Stan_

 _I'm serious about Kyle, dude_

 _Alright alright, Mr. Faithful, I'll send you a few links_

 _…_

 _Jesus Christ Kenny I didn't know you did porn!_

 _*shrug* it's not bad money, anyway, try those techniques_

 _I don't know how I feel about watching you give some guy head to learn from_

 _Trust me man, just try it_

 _Right._

 _Let me know how it goes! In full detail 3_

Stan was more than a little nervous not to have Kenny, the great sexpert there to guide his and Kyle's encounter this time. He supposed it was at least promising that Kyle agreed to watch the video at all knowing what it might lead to.


End file.
